The responsibilities of the Administrative Core are to coordinate and integrate the activities of the three Projects to ensure maximum cooperation and coordination of efforts among program investigators. Further, the Core will provide administrative and financial support for the Projects on an ongoing basis. The Core will organize the annual visit of the External Advisory Committee to review the scientific progress of the Projects. The Core will interface with the Data Safety and Monitoring Board who will over the safety aspects of the clinical studies proposed in Project 3. Further, the Core will provide fiscal and management oversight of the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS) who will be directing the biomarkers study proposed in Project 3. Another goal of the Core is to enrich aging and Alzheimer's disease research by facilitating the dissemination of results and interaction with other investigators at UCSD, Mayo Clinic Jacksonville, and other local institutions. The Administrative Core is responsible for assuring compliance with animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of UCSD and NIH. Lastly, the Core will be responsible to assembling the annual progress report to NIH.